Angel Beats Dark Sway of the Day
by chef102
Summary: Angel's friends help her try to get back to her old self again when a creature try'sto ruin her life and kill her. Angel's friends are the only ones who can stop this creature from destryoing her life.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Beats Dark Sway of the Day

Chapter 1: Big creature

It was a dark cold and stormy night in the after life. Otanashi was walking to the main head quarters when he heard a strange sound. It was coming from far away inside the bushes near by. They were rattling and rattling again and again. That is when he heard a faint sound like a voice from behind the bushes.

"Help me, help me!" it said.

Otanashi walked over curiously and cautiously. As Otanashi got closer and closer the sound got louder and more obnoxious. Then it stopped. It was silent but then he heard a muffled voice. He peered through the bushes to see Angel fighting this great huge creature. It was dark; had spikes that were five feet tall.

It was really bulky to. It had really thick plated armor. The armor was made of a lot of thick skin.

"Angel what is that!" Otanashi yelled. The creature looked at him and chose it was time to escape. The creature dug its way back into the earth. Angel ran for Otanashi and then fell from being so exhausted. Quickly Otanashi ran and grabbed her just in time. He carried Angel back to their main head quarters.

"What happened Otanashi?, did you knock her out or something?" asked Uri.

"She was fighting some type of creature or monster of some kind" said Otanashi.

"Are you just saying this because you like her don't you!" said Uri.

"No I am serious this is not a joke Uri!" yelled Otanashi.

"Okay, okay geese you do not need to get all tight about It." said Uri in a teasing voice.

Otanashi looked around the room and saw everybody agreeing with her. "Okay whatever we need to get her to the nurse beds okay Uri?" said Otanashi in a panicked voice.

"Do you mean the nurse room where they have all the beds?" asked Uri.

"Yes thank you for summing it up for me" said Otanashi in a smart-alecky voice.

Otanashi and Matso-Shibou the 5th carried Angel to the nurse room while Uri was trailing behind. While Uri and Otanashi talked Matso-Shibou the 5th stood guard of the nurse room.

"What did you mean when you said Angel got attacked by a huge creature or possibly a monster?" asked Uri in a hushed but serious tone.

"The monster that I saw attacking her was huge and abnormal. It was dark and spikes five feet tall, it was long and was really bulky with thick skin plated armor." said Otanashi.

He was kind of scared just to talk about that huge creature and Uri just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Beats Dark Sway of the Day

Chapter 2: The Secret

Otonashi woke up in his bed and found him-self lonely in his bedroom. "Hmmm, maybe I should go see how Angel is doing?" thought Otonashi in his head. Otonashi got out of bed and got dressed. He walked out of his dorm room and headed toward the nurse's room.

"Good morning!" Otonashi said.

Angel opened her eyes and smiled at Otonashi. Meanwhile Yuri woke up to the sound of someone talking. She grabbed her pistol and started walking toward the talking cautiously. Yuri saw that it was coming from the nurse's room and she walked quietly to the door.

From there she heard and watched Otonashi and Angel talk through the glass window and door.

"Angel I have wanted to ask you a question for a long time now. Well actually ever since you and I have been hanging out." Otanashi said in a low tone.

"Well what's the question Otonashi, I am waiting?" Angel said in a taunting voice.

"Well I have been wondering, Angel will you go out with me?"

"Yes Otonashi I will go out with you. Well does that mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend then?"

"Yes Angel that does mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Wow, well I'll be dammed. Those two are actually dating and they actually do like each other secretly!" Yuri thought to her-self.

Just then Yuri saw Otonashi plant his lips on Angels and kissed her. BANG! The kissing stopped and Otonashi looked up just in time to see Yuri pick up her pistol and run.

"Sorry Angel I got to go and stop her before she tells everyone. Talk to you later?" Otonashi asked as ran out the door.

As I ran after Yuri we ran past five people Hinata, Yui, TK, Noda, and Iwasawa. I finally caught up to Yuri and dragged her down to the ground and I pinned her.

"What are you going to do Otonashi sooner or later everybody is going to figure out that you and Angel are dating!" said Yuri panting from running.

Well right now…., huff puff huff, right now Angel, you, and I need to sit down and talk about this." Grouched Otonashi not like the idea at all.

Yuri and Otonashi walked back down to the nurse's office in complete silence. Not a word became between them in that period of time. When they got to the door Otonashi opened the door for Yuri to go in first and to their surprise almost everyone was in the nurse's office sitting there with Angel.

"Okay everybody out a private meeting with Angel, Otonashi, and my-self." Yuri said unhappily.

"Angel", said Otonashi, "We need to talk about us dating and are we not going to tell anyone?"

"Please call me by my real name Otonashi and I do not know." Said Tachibana in a sad voice.

"Angel just answer the stupid question gosh!" yelled Yuri loud and clear. "Sorry just a little bit mad because someone did not trust to tell me."

"Okay I am sorry Yuri for not telling you but I was afraid you were going to tell everybody. "Said Otonashi carefully choosing words to say.

"Well I think you guys should just tell everybody that you two dumb-heads are dating and get it over with" said Yuri happily.

"Well now come to think of it I think we should just show everybody that we are dating and if anyone asks we will just tell the truth" Tachibana muttered.

There was a long pause in the room that seemed like an hour long but was actually only three minuets. "Well that settles it in the next day or so when Tachibana starts to feel better you two will start showing everybody that you two are dating."

With that Yuri walked away as happy as could be. Except there was one problem with Yuri's theory, in stead of days it was weeks. It was two full weeks of recovey. It was hard for me but I helped her all the way through it. Tachibana's wound was deep and I had to check on her evry hour. I felt bad for her when she took out on her own that creatures claw that was in her side. After though she started to heal and I was happy then. I wondeer why probably because she was feeling better and I was happy for her.

Within three days Tachibana was able to use god skin, and skin guard. It took the whole entire two weeks before she could use her defence swords again.

"So Tachibana I was wondering how do feel about us dating and kissing", asked Otonashi intensively.

"Well the truth is Otonashi I am quite fond of all this dating" Tachibana said Happily'

"So Tachibana we should start telling every.. I mean start showing everybody next week then?"

"Yeah!" said Tachibana with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay I am going to go tell Yuri that." Otonashi kissed Angel on the lips and then headedout the found Yuri looking off into the distance on a balcony.

"Hey Yuri, Tachibana said that we should start next week, is that okay with you?"

"Yes it is just go do it when the time is right!" Yuri said irratated that she was going to have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Sway of the Day

Chapter 3: Raikou-Neikan

After Tachibana's full recovery which was on a Tuesday, we could not start showing everybody until Monday and Yuri was not too impressed about it at all."Otonashi why haven't you and Tachibana shown any signs of you guys dating yet!" yelled and grouched Yuri at the same time.

"Well Tachibana said….."

"Oh boo-hoo what Tachibana said!" yelled Yuri. (Thankfully no one heard Yuri yell.)

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, Tachibana wants us to start next week." Otonashi said.

"Well I guess she has a point in there somewhere Otonashi."

"Ha I told you so!..."

"Okay Otonashi stop blabbering; gather everyone up even Ang… I mean even Tachibana." Yuri said firmly.

I ran out the door and all around the school gathering everyone up and telling them to go to the principal's office for a meeting. "Okay I gathered everyone up even Tachibana, Yuri" I said almost out of breath.

"Okay team today we are doing Plant Evasion Clean Up!" Yuri said happily.

What! You got to be kidding! We have to clean up dead plant monsters! Otonashi thought to himself. "So, what are we doing sitting here?" Otonashi yelled.

"_You_ guys are just making a garden and cleaning all the weeds out. I watch you guys every year."

Awww, they made me think stupid thoughts again! Otonashi thought. "Wait, who said that?"

We all looked over except one person. The girl standing in the doorway was tall and skinny. She had blonde hair with amber eyes and she wore a blue dress with a floral pattern. She also had a similar hat to Angel's.

The only person that didn't turn around was Angel. It was the strangest thing, and in the blink of an eye, she vanished. The following day, all of us went to go weed and plant in the garden.

"Who was that strange girl?" asked Otonashi as they walked towards the overgrown garden. When we reached the garden, Otonashi's jaw went slack. There were so many weeds, and they were literally everywhere. "So, you're saying that we have to clean all of these up?" Otonashi asked irritably.

"Yep. Noda, TK, Naoi, did you guys bring all the equipment?" Yuri asked.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"Okay, let's get started." Otonashi, Tachibana, and Takamatsu, you guys take the west side, and the rest of you work on everything else!" Yuri ordered.

"What! The west side has more weeds than anywhere else!" Otonashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Yuri replied curtly.

Maybe this is payback for not mentioning that Angel and I are dating. Otonashi thought. The group worked all day long, and probably the hardest of anyone.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CRACK_ in the woods. Otonashi turned and fired into the tree line. A few silent seconds later, a scream erupted.

"Okay, battle formation, now!" Yuri ordered. We all walked slowly towards the trees, eyes and ears alert, when we turned from a second noise and saw the strange girl from the day before.

"Hello, my name is Raikou-Neikan. Those are my first names; I have two." She said.

"Why have you been following us?" Yuri demanded.

"Well, to tell you the truth the only one I have been following is Angel." The girl replied, smiling. The group turned and looked at Angel.

"Why have you been following us? I thought I had mentioned you stop or the consequences are dire." Angel deadpanned.

"How dare you speak to your sister like that! Oops." Raikou broke off. Everyone's jaw went slack when this was revealed.

"Oh, Angel, you naughty girl," Raikou said. "You didn't tell anyone, not even your boyfriend, that you had a sister? I'm beginning to think that you don't take pride in being related to me." Confusion began to set in.

"Angel, you have a boyfriend? Who is it?" Yui asked.

"Her boyfriend is Ot-." She began matter-of-factly.

Before she could finish her sentence, though, a problem appeared.

"Hand-Sonic." Angel said, sprinting up and stabbing her in the side. Raikou stopped to breathe, and then glared up at her. She ran up and stabbed her in the arm; it was war. Angel flew backwards and smashed her head on a rock. Sadly, this did not stop her as she slowly regained her feet.

In a split-second, she cloned herself so that there were five of her, and they mixed up so it was impossible to tell. Raikou couldn't figure it out, so she began hacking away until there was only one left. This one must be her. She ran forward and sliced it in half only to watch it dissipate.

Angel, the real one, came up from behind her and stabbed her in the stomach. Raikou fell, spitting blood as it flew everywhere, and coughed up more.

"She is gone; can we go?" Angel asked no sign of emotion in her voice.

Raikou was dragged into the main headquarters. When they arrived, Otonashi, Matsushita the 5th, and Hinata took Raikou to the nurse's office. They gently placed her on a bed and left her there. They returned to the headquarters for an important meeting.

"Angel, how come you never bothered to mention that you had a sister?" Yuri demanded.

"I don't know. I guess I would've figured that she'd have been obliterated by now." Angel said.

"Ok, Otonashi, why did you not mention that you and Angel were dating?" she asked, hiding the fact that she knew.

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Otonashi protested. "You knew we were because you saw me ask her out and kiss… oops."

Whispers fluttered around the room.

"Yuri, why didn't you tell us?!" everyone else demanded, at different times.

"Oh please, there were plenty of reasons." Yuri said dryly. Most people cast each other confused glances.

"Oh well, I guess it's not a big surprise, right?" Hinata asked.

What do you mean its not a big surprise?" Otonashi demanded. Well, I guess if other people could see us together, then it shouldn't be _that_ big of a surprise. Otonashi thought. The entire room froze as Angel walked in. She looked around at everyone's angered faces.

"What, did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, no! You did nothing wrong! They're just being them!" Otonashi said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, well, we should start taking care of that moron in the other room." Angel said. Everyone's jaw went slack again. "Are we going to or not?"

It took 12 weeks for Raikou to heal.

"Angel is getting angrier each day as Raikou gets better. I think she really hates her sister." Otonashi exclaimed to Yuri on the balcony. "I'm afraid I might lose her." He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well then, we might just have to get rid of her." Yuri said.

"Wait, get rid of whom?" Otonashi demanded.

"You know, Angel."

"No way Yuri! You're insane if you think I'm going to give Angel up!"

"Well, its Angel or Raikou, your choice." Yuri snapped.

"Maybe we can keep them both." Otonashi suggested. "I have a plan.

"Well, what's your plan? I want to hear it." Yuri said in a teasing voice, laughing.

"Okay, we pretend that we're taking Raikou somewhere else far away, but we keep her hidden. That way, everyone's happy."

"Please tell me you're not serious!" Yuri said, laughing.

"Yeah, I am Yuri. I am serious about this."

"Really? Just to make Ang… Tachibana happy?

"Yep."

"Ok, get everyone to the main headquarters except for Angel." Yuri said with a sigh.

"Ok!" Otonashi gathered up the other Battlefront members during school, leaving Angel out of it.

"Ok, we're doing operation tornado!" Yuri announced.

Don't think about tornadoes, Otonashi!" Otonashi thought.

"What do you mean, Yuri?" Matsushita the 5th asked.

"Okay, team, here's the deal. We, meaning Otonashi and I, figured out a way to make Angel happy again."

"How is that supposed to work? She's been getting worse each day!" Noda said.

"Otonashi says that she is getting upset because her sister is getting better. So we're going to take Raikou to the new Guild where Angel isn't allowed. Hopefully she will be happier. Got it team?"

"Yes!" the room shouted.

The day prior, Raikou was taken to the new Guild while Otonashi distracted Angel from hearing or seeing what was taking place. It worked perfectly, and Angel got better.

After about 12 weeks, Raikou-Neikan made a full recovery, and disappeared without a trace.


End file.
